


His Other Half

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-11
Updated: 2005-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: It really shouldn't be all that difficult.  If you love someone you tell them, at least that's what all the experts said.The experts didn't work in the White House though, and most of them weren't in love with their boss.





	1. His Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**His Other Half**

**by: Daxis Steele**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
 **Rating:** TEEN  
 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended with the use of characters and situations from the West Wing.  
 **Summary:** It really shouldn't be all that difficult. If you love someone you tell them, at least that's what all the experts said. The experts didn't work in the White House though, and most of them weren't in love with their boss.  
 **Spoiler:** Through Season 2  


"Donna!" She sighed and spun to glare into her boss' office. 

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"What you asked me to do." Donna Moss smirked knowing there was no way he would remember what he asked her to do. She wondered sometimes how he managed to get anything done on his own. 

"Donna!" He was getting frustrated and it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to bite back the smile.

"What Josh?"

"Just answer the question." 

"What do you need me to do?" She knew what was coming next but she was going to make him work for it. It served him right for arguing with her for forty minutes on why she should bring him a cup of coffee. Donna wondered whether he really knew how much she did for him on any given day.

"Where are the notes for my meeting?" She turned back to her desk and smirked. 

"Which meeting?" Counting down silently in her head she bit her tongue to stop the chuckle when he bellowed.

"The meeting about the thing, with the guys on the Hill." She looked up to see Leo McGarry standing in front of her shaking his head. 

"What can I do for you Leo?"

"Put him out of his misery and get him to Gerrari's office on time." She smiled warmly at him as he laughed and continued on to CJ'office.

"Yes sir." Donna pasted an innocent smile on her face and grabbed a file before walking into Josh Lyman's office. "You better get moving Josh. You're going to be late."

"I know. Where's the file about the thing?" He was growling as hsifted through the pile of papers on his desk she was now going to have to reorganize.

"Right here. Garrari is expecting you in twenty minutes for the meeting on the education bill." She handed him the file and took perverse pleasure in his annoyance. 

"Why do you do that to me?"

"Why do you insist on ordering me to bring you coffee?" Josh sighed knowing he lost this round. He usually lost no matter how much he thought he won. 

"Didn't I fire you?"

"You can't fire me Josh."

"Why not?"

"I'm impervious." He groaned then sobered as he stood in front of her. The compassion in his eyes knocked her off balance.

"When's your flight?" She was somewhat shocked he had asked although she knew she shouldn't be. Josh understood her more than either of them ever cared to admit.

"I never said I was..." 

He held up his hand to cut her off. "Your dad's in the hospital Donna. You know where you should be.She smiled faintly and blinked back the tears. 

"I can be on a plane at five." He nodded and looked at the clock on his wall. He never bothered with his watch when he was here. It was always wrong anyways. 

"Get out of here. Go home and pack." She looked ready to protest. "I promise I won't kill any one and Ginger has the florison speed dial when I piss people off." He put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Go home and be with your dad. I'll survive for a few days." She impulsively hugged him and wiped at the tears in heeyes. 

"Thank you Josh." He smiled and nodded his head, leaving hestanding in his office to collect herself.

"Josh you're..." Leo scowled as he walked back into the hallway.

"On my way." He cut Leo off throwing his bag on his shoulder. "Donna's out of here the rest of the day, I'm on my cell." He called down the hall as he walked out of the bullpen.

"CJ? Have you seen Josh?" CJ looked up to see Sam Seaborn standinin her doorway.

"In his office, but you don't want to go in there?"

"Why?" CJ Craigg looked at her friend with a smug grin. "Donna'out of town for the week."

"I know that. It's already Wednesday. He seemed to be fine yesterday."

"He has another new temp."

"I talked to her this morning." Sam cringed when he heard an animated bout of swearing from the general direction of Josh's office. "She brought him coffee?"

"Yep."

"How long till he fires her?"

"Pots at twenty, I called two hours and I think Toby and Leo have four and five hours taken."

"I give it forty minutes." Sam threw his twenty on the desk anchuckled.

"Why so soon?"

"He missed meetings with Leo and Granger this morning and Susan was working on his notes for the meeting with fat cats. I know he won't like them."

"Why?"

"She's republican."

"Oh." CJ stifled the laughter. "When's Donna getting back?"

"Unfortunately not soon enough. He's mess when she's gone."

Josh sighed and collapsed heavily on his couch. He was glad to be home, not that he was looking forward to starting this hellish process again tomorrow. He knew he depended on Donna but he never realized how much. It had been three days since he had anything more to eat then coffee and candy bars, his expense account was loaded with floral arrangements for missed meetings and botched schedules and he had been through four temps in three days. The last dratoday had been the meeting notes for the gun control meeting tomorrow. God he missed Donna.

With a groan he sat up and sorted through his mail, stopping on a FedEx package from Wisconsin. Opening it carefully he slid the contents onto the table. A stack of papers, a small electronic device and a note from Donna lay before him on the cluttered wooden surface. 

Josh,

Here are the notes for the meeting with Douglas tomorrow. The littlelectronic box is called a pocket PC. It is now your new best friend so get to know each other. I have your schedule loaded on it as welas notes for all your relevant meetings. I even included instructions on how to work it. I'll be home Monday night. Get some sleep, I saw you on CSPAN this morning, you look like hell. Oh yeah. Eat a real lunch tomorrow, no more candy bars.

See you soon,   
Donna

"Smart ass." He grumbled as he picked up the instruction sheet fothe pocket whatchamacallit. She even laminated them so he wouldn't damage them when he spilled coffee on them. He really needed to givher a raise. That woman was a saint. Within ten minutes he had figured out how to pull up his schedule and notes. He moved on tthe packet of papers for his meeting. Grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge he settled at the kitchen table to read over the notes. He was engrossed in the text when his phone rang. "Josh Lyman."

"Put the notes down and go to bed."

"It's nice to hear from you too Donnatella." He sneered and relaxein his seat.

"Josh. You haven't slept in three days. Go to bed."

"And how would you know that?"

"If you have fired as many temps as I think you did you had too mucwork to sleep. Now go to bed." He chuckled.

"Only four."

"What was your problem with them?"

"The last one was a republican." He shrugged as if the comment should say everything she needed to hear.

"How many meetings have you missed?"

"None."

"Josh." He winced at the warning in her tone. 

"Only five." He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. "How's your dad?" He heard her breath hitch and sat up, suddenly very concerned.

"He's hanging in." He could tell by the break in her voice it wasn't good.

"Do you need more time?"

"No, they said he should be fine after this surgery tomorrow. I'll be back Monday. If I'm not, they are never going to be able to hire temps again. Did you know you come with a warning label in the personnel office? It's called the Lyman clause."

"Not funny." He was too tired for witty comebacks. 

"Go to bed."

"Yes ma'am." He sighed and stood up carrying the phone in with him. Donna chuckled as she heard an undignified thunk on the other end. 

"Josh, take your shoes and tie off before you pass out."

"How do you do that? Do you have my apartment bugged? I am pretty sure that's illegal."

"You're predictable." She snickered again, already feeling better since she had talked to him. "Good night Josh."

"Night Donnatella." He sighed and hung up the phone, setting his alarm for an ungodly hour.

Donna sat in the small diner across from the hospital wringing hehands nervously. The surgery was going to last another two hours and for some reason her mother decided they should eat. Mrs. Moss looked at her and smiled. "He'll be fine."

"I know. I'm just worried. He's got a good doctor though." Her mother smiled knowingly. 

"I was talking about Josh." 

Donna looked over at her curiously."Why would you think I'm worried about Josh?"

"You stayed up half the night prepping files for him on Tuesday and you are glued to CSPAN."

"It's my job."

"To take care of him?" Her mother smiled. "He's a grown boDonnatella, I'm sure he is perfectly capable of keeping himself together in your absence." Donna snickered in reply.

"Have you ever met Josh?"

"Are you telling me this country depends on a man incapable of taking care of himself?" Donna glowered at her mother.

"No, he's very good at his job, just not so good at keeping it alstraight, not to mention he scares the hell out of the temps. He's fired five already."

"Good Lord, Donna, you've only been gone four days." She nodded at her mother's dumbfounded _expression. "I'm sure your father would understand if you want to go back tonight." Donna shook her head. 

"I'll leave Monday morning instead of late evening, but that is the earliest I'm going back. Dad needs me." The shrill ring of her cell phone interrupted her. "Donna Moss."

"How do I stop the beeping?"

"Good morning to you too Josh."

"The thing you gave me. It's beeping. Why is it beeping and how do I make it stop?" She couldn't resist the urge to laugh at him.

"It's your alarm. It means you have fifteen minutes to get to staff. Hit the snooze button and it will go off again in five minutes."

"I don't want it to go off again in five minutes, I want it to stop."

"If it doesn't go off again in five minutes you'll be late."

"What do I do after I leave for the meeting? I can't have it going off every five minutes."

"Hit the cancel button."

"Thanks."

"Josh, take your hand off the cancel button and hit snooze."

"How do you do that?"

"I know you. Hit snooze."

"Why?"

"If you don't you'll miss the meeting."

"How's your dad?"

"In surgery. He'll be fine. Stop changing the subject and hit snooze."

"Fine." He groaned. 

"How many people have you fired today?" She already knew the answer after talking to Margaret.

"Only one."

"It's only ten am. One is bad. Did you call Jenny to send you another one?"

"No."

"Josh." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Hit snooze and call Jenny."

"Fine." He paused momentarily. "When are you coming back?"

"Monday night." He was silent for a while, as if trying to formulate the words in his head.

"Take care of yourself."

"You too. And get to Leo's office. You're going to be late."

"What about Jenny." She sighed.

"I'll call Jenny. You get to the meeting, and no more firing youtemps."

"Thanks Donna."

"Bye Josh." She hung up the phone and shook her head.

"I think maybe Josh needs you more." Her mother chuckled. "Your father will understand. You've been here all week for him."

"But you'll need help getting him home Saturday."

"Donnatella, I have raised you and managed to take care of youfather for years. I think I can manage this." She sighed and tooher daughter's hand.

"I know but..."

"Donna, he knows you want to be here for him, but you of all people know this is going to be a long road. You went through this witJosh after shooting. He doesn't expect you to put your life on hold." Donna nodded. "Besides, you heard the doctor, he'll be uand around twenty four hours after the bypass."

"I know." Donna sighed heavily and looked at the cell phone on the table. 

"Call Jenny, then call and change your flight."

"What's that noise?" Leo glared at Josh. "Why are you beeping?"

"I have a meeting." Josh said as he hit the snooze button on thPDA. "I have to be on the Hill in thirty minutes."

"When did you get a handheld?" Sam looked at Josh somewhat surprised.

"Donna sent it to me." CJ snickered at him.

"From Wisconsin?" Josh nodded at Sam in response. "With your schedule already on it?" 

"And she set the alarms for you?" Leo shook his head. 

"And the notes for all my meetings." Josh stated with pride.

"She really does know you." Leo laughed with amusement. They really did need to give that unfortunate woman a raise. "Where do we stand on the meeting with Douglas?" Josh handed Leo a copy of the notes Donna sent him.

"I have Berringer backing us but Douglas and Horton are holding out.""Where did these come from? I remember standing there yesterday when you shredded them." Leo found the display hysterical even if it did involve firing the poor temp.

"They were in the box."

"What box?"

"The box from Donna."

"She's sitting at the hospital typing up your meeting notes?" CJ looked at him incredulously.

"I would guess."

"How much do we pay her again?"

"Not enough." Sam grumbled from the couch.

"Nothing's ever enough when you have to work for Josh." Josh glared at Toby.

"Are we done kicking me when I'm down, because I have a meeting need to get to?" Leo chuckled.

"Go." He waited until Josh left and turned back to the other three. "Toby?"

"We really don't pay her enough."

"That's a given. Where are we on the speech for tonight?"

"There are kinks. They are getting smoothed over."

"What kinks?"

"Ainsley thinks the language is inflammatory." Leo glared at Sam.

"Then fix it."

"Yes sir."

"When is Donna coming back?" Leo turned his scowl on Toby.

"Monday, why?"

"It's much easier to fix things when Josh isn't terrorizing assistants."

"Deal with it."

"Yes sir."

Josh crashed down in his desk chair. Yesterday hadn't been bad, but that was because Donna had sent everything he needed in the mail. He wasn't crazy enough to think she had been doing work for him whilher father was in surgery. He wished he did have the power to give her a raise. She definitely deserved one. "Sherri, where are the notes for the meeting? My thingamajig is beeping. I have to go."

"It's Terri and I'm not sure."

"Find them before I fire you." He grumbled as he rummaged through the disorganized mess that was his office. How did it ever get this disorganized in five days. It was usually relatively clean unless he was working on a big project. 

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't know where they are."

"They're there somewhere. Donna typed them last week. Find them or you're fired." The flustered temp stopped her search when a gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder. 

She watched the woman reach down into the pending tray and pull the needed file.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Sherri get me a cup of coffee too, since you can't seem to find the file at least make yourself useful."

"Get it yourself." Josh's head snapped up and relief crept through his tense muscles. 

"Ma'am don't, he'll fire you."

"He fires me every day." She shrugged. "I'm impervious."

"Donna?" Josh appeared in the doorway looking tired and disheveledShe held up the file for him to see and smiled smugly. She found herself in the arms of a very happy boss. "Thank God! Don't ever leave me again or I really will fire you." He dropped his head oher shoulder letting her support his exhaustion for a moment.

"That bad?" He groaned and pulled away from her.

"The florist memorized my expense account number."

"Claudio already knew it by heart."

"You should have told me that. I wouldn't have wasted three hours trying to find my expense account number."

"It's on an index card in your wallet."

"Like I would ever look there!" Terri watched the interaction like a tennis match.

"Next time I'll sew it in your underwear next to your name."

"Have I fired you yet today?"

"Nope." She chuckled and straightened his tie.

"You're fired." He smirked.

"I'm impervious." He stuffed the file in his bag and threw it over his shoulder. 

"Welcome back." With a genuine grin he sped down the hall to get to his meeting.

"Wow." Terri just looked at Donna.

"You get used to it." Donna shrugged and set her bag under her desk. "Let's get this place cleaned up shall we?" She walked into Josh's office and groaned. It was a disaster.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Why don't you answer the phones and I will try and get his office straighten out. I swear he's worse than a two year old." Terri chuckled and walked back out to Donna's desk, much more calm than she had been an hour ago. 

"Yes Ms. Moss?" She stuck her head in the office an hour later shocked by how clean it was.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Can you find out the names of all of the temps Josh fired and their addresses? Then call Claudio and have flowers sent."

"You do know that was seven people right?" Donna chuckled and nodded.

"That's okay."

"Yes ma'am."

"As you can tell he is murder on his assistants."

"How do you do it ma'am?"

"I'm impervious." She smirked. 

"And she's smarter than he is." Terri spun to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"Hi Sam." Donna got up and walked around the desk to give him a hug.

"Welcome home. How's your dad?"

"On his way home where mom can fuss over him."

"I knew something was up. There was a sudden cease in obnoxious volume. I figured either you were back or Terri had killed Josh."

"Was he really that bad?" Donna shook her head.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" Sam chuckled. "He's loswithout you and he knows it."

"Well I feel appreciated." She snickered and Sam sobered slightly.

"I'm serious Donna. He was really worried about you. Whether hadmits it or not, he knows how much you do for him and he misses the hell out of you when you are gone." Donna's heart clenched at the knowledge that Josh cared that much about her.

"Well spoken."

"Hey, I'm a speech writer."

"Get more practice." She smirked as he laughed and left the room.

"Welcome back. Nice save with the handheld, by the way."

"Thanks." Donna smiled and turned back to take inventory of her progress.

"Ms. Moss?"

"Yes Terri?" She picked up a few files and walked back out to her desk.

"You have a delivery." Donna stopped short when she saw a huge flower arrangement sitting on her desk.

"Those are for me?" She was shocked.

"That's what the delivery man said."

"Who are they from?" She watched Terri pick the card out of the arrangement. 

"It doesn't say, the only thing written is `It's good to have you back, but you're still fired.' I'm guessing they are from Mr. Lyman." Donna burst out laughing.

"That would be a good guess."

Josh hopped energetically out of his cab despite the exhaustion weighing down his legs. Somehow the tail spin he had been caught in the last few days just stopped. He knew Donna was more than just an assistant. She was the stabilizing force in his life that kept him from losing control.

He slid to a halt outside of Mark Henry's office with a smirk. Thiwas going to be a rather enjoyable experience for him. Armed with the briefing notes that he reviewed in the cab ride over, he strolled in like he owned the office. "Good morning, Mr. Lyman."

"Good Morning, Gladys." He pointed to the door. "Are they ready for me?"

"Yes sir. Although they weren't expecting you this early." Josh frowned.

"Why not? It's one o'clock."

"We heard Ms. Moss was out of town. They expected you to be late." He scowled at the door and looked at the receptionist. 

"I'm full of surprises Gladys." He threw her a charming smile and smirked sinisterly at the men in the room as he walked in. It was evident they weren't prepared for the meeting by the shocked look itheir eyes.

"Josh, I wasn't expecting you for at least an hour." Josh bit back the growl and took a seat across from the Senator. He really hated Republicans.

"So I heard." He opened his file and looked over at the off kilter _expression on Henry's face. "Let's get this started, shall we. I have a meeting with Stackhouse at two." Henry nodded and searchehis desk for his briefing notes while Josh started the discussion with his usual brash arrogance.


	2. His Other Half 2

 

**His Other Half**

**by: Daxis Steele**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended with the use of characters and situations from the West Wing.  
**Summary:** It really shouldn't be all that difficult. If you love someone you tell them, at least that's what all the experts said. The experts didn't work in the White House though, and most of them weren't in love with their boss.  
**Spoiler:** Through Season 2  


* * *

"I am a God." Josh shouted as he entered the bullpen around six   
o'clock that evening.

"What did you do this time, oh mighty one?" CJ took the bait as sh walked out into the hall.

"CJ, stop fueling his ego." The press Secretary snickered at Donna's comment and her grin increased when she saw Joss scowling at hi assistant. 

"Henry caved in ten minutes and I got Stackhouse." He raised his fists in the air like a conquering hero. "You may all bow and worship at my feet. I am the man!"

"Josh."

"I'm the man!"

"Josh." Donna rolled her eyes and continued trying to get his attention.

"Say it, I'm the man."

"You're the man." He smirked. "With an ego bigger than the sun and horrible people skills."

"Donna."

"Leo wants to see you."

"What did I do now?"

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the man. I tremble at your feet, cowering until I can serve the man's whims." She bowed mockingl before shuttering away from his omnipotent presence.

"Knock it off Donna." He heard her laughter in response as she ducked back behind her desk. 

"I like you so much better when she's around." CJ smirked and walked back into her office.

"Is this one of those Sisterhood things again."

"Don't mess with the Sisterhood Josh. We're more connected than th mob."

"Hey Leo." Josh swaggered into his boss' office. "Donna said you wanted to see me."

"You're apparently impressed with yourself, I'm assuming you got Henry."

"In ten minutes, but that's not why I'm the man." Josh sat in the visitor's chair and fidgeted with excitement. Leo however, refused to take the bait.

"What did you do now?"

"I got Stackhouse." A smug grin colored his face as he watched his mentor.

"You got Stackhouse?" Josh nodded. "No one ever gets Stackhouse this fast."

"I got him, and you know why?" Josh jumped out of the chair and pumped his fist in the air. "Because I'm the man!" Leo rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Get out of here." Josh smiled and strolled out of the office. 

"Donna!"

"Did you need something, Josh?" She appeared next to him and matched his stride.

"I told you to stop lurking."

"I wasn't lurking." He started to argue and then stopped.

"What's next?"

"Did you know Kennedy was the first President to travel regularly by jet?"

"And I care because?"

"You're flying to LA tomorrow to meet up with the President." The haggard Deputy Chief of Staff groaned and sat down in his chair. "What time?"

"Five a.m." Donna smirked knowing how much he hated waking up that early.

"What do you mean I have to go to LA?" Josh whined as he dropped hi head on his desk.

"Leo wants you to meet with Morris."

"Regarding?"

"Defense spending." Josh groaned and ran an anxious hand through his hair.

"I just spoke to Leo two hours ago, he didn't say anything."

"He called me after you left."

"Why didn't he tell me himself?"

"He wanted to let you bathe in the glow of your godliness."

"I'll pick you up at four."

"Why do I have to go?"

"You made fun of my godliness."

"Josh!" He let a smirk eek out.

"On second thought, you pick me up at four." Donna groaned wishing she had waited until Monday to come back like she planned originally. 

"I need to leave now. I have to pack."

"You are already packed." He pointed to her suitcase in the corner.

"I have to do laundry and then repack."

"Can't you just send it to the cleaners when we get there?"

"I didn't exactly take professional attire when I went to visit my dad in the hospital Josh." He balked at the reminder and then looked up at her with compassion. 

"How is he?"

"I talked to Mom a few hours ago. He's home, whining up a storm because she won't let him go to work." Josh chuckled. 

"Sounds like my father." Donna smiled. 

"I'll see you at four."

"Goodnight Donna." 

Donna walked into her apartment and dropped her suitcase on the floor. She really wasn't in the mood to sit on an airplane for fiv hours, even if it was Air Force One. She wandered into the kitche to scavenge for a glass of wine. Finding a note from her roommate on the table, she sat down to read it, and almost sobbed by the time sh got to the end. Grabbing her bags she quickly threw a few suits in garment bag and repacked her toiletries. Donna sighed, picking up her bags and the pieces of paper on the table before jetting out the door and hailing a taxi. 

"Donna?" Josh opened his door, surprised to see his assistant standing on the doorstep. "I know my watch is broken but I'm pretty sure it's not four a.m. yet."

"It's not, I just..." He studied her face when she broke off.

"Donna what's wrong?" Josh ushered her into the room and took her bags. Something was bothering her, although, knowing her as well as he did he knew it would be a battle to get her to tell him what the problem really was. She took a deep breath and decided to speak bluntly.

"I want a raise Josh." She allowed him to help her slip out of her coat and watched as he set it on the back of the desk chair. "It's been three years. I deserve one."

"Give me one good reason why I should support this?" Josh looked over at his assistant. "Because I can't come up with anything."

"Because I can't afford my rent on what you pay me."

"You can get another roommate."

"She could be a serial killer."

"I'll pull their FBI file like I did with the last two."

"You did?"

"Give me another reason. That's not good enough."

"Because I work longer hours and have more responsibilities that most of the senior assistants in the building and almost all of them make more than I do just because they went to college." Josh sighed, knowing she was right. She was being punished for her lack of a formal education even though she was better qualified than anyone in the building to be his assistant.

"I'm sorry Donna." He watched her face fall. 

"You can't or you won't." She fell heavily into the cushions of hi couch. Josh walked quietly into his office and returned with file. His face was full of remorse as he handed it to her.

"I can't." He left her in the living room with the documents an walked into the kitchen in search of coffee. Donna opened the folder and fought the tears in her eyes. All these years she never thought he had take her seriously when she asked for a raise. There were at least a dozen requests in the file. He had petitioned on her behalf every three months for the past three years.

"Oh Josh." She felt his hand on her shoulder and turned to see him holding a cup of coffee for her. Setting the folder on the coffee table, she sank into the cushions with a resigned sigh. She was going to lose her apartment. It was too expensive on her salary. "That's it. It's official."

"What is?" Josh moved to sit next to her.

"I'm homeless." He frowned and pulled her into his arms.

"We'll figure something out, Donna." She curled into his embrace like she'd been doing it for years.

"Thanks for trying." He hated the injustice of the situation and had done everything he could to help her out the last few years, like buying lunches and dinners whenever he got the chance.

"Why are you homeless? What happened to your roommate?"

"We got a notice from my landlord while I was gone. He's raising our rent if we choose to renew our lease. She already found a new place to live and is moving out tomorrow." He pulled her closer and set his cheek against her silky hair.

"When do we get back from LA?"

"Sunday morning."

"I'll help you look for another apartment Sunday afternoon." 

"Thank you, Josh." He wished there was more he could do, but at the moment they didn't have a lot of options.

"We'll figure this out Donna." 


	3. His Other Half 3

 

**His Other Half**

**by: Daxis Steele**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
 **Rating:** TEEN  
 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended with the use of characters and situations from the West Wing.  
 **Summary:** It really shouldn't be all that difficult. If you love someone you tell them, at least that's what all the experts said. The experts didn't work in the White House though, and most of them weren't in love with their boss.  
 **Spoiler:** Through Season 2  


* * *

Josh sat holding Donna against his chest, breathing in the faint smell of lilac from her perfume. He would be content to just sit there all night. "I'm sorry." Donna pulled way leaving him to fight the shudder the cold air brought to his feverish skin. "You probably have to pack. I shouldn't have come." She started to get up and walk away from him but Josh grabbed her hand and held her still.

"It's okay." Standing behind her, his arm automatically snakearound her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "Come help me pack and we'll figure out a way to find you another apartment."She followed him into his room and stood staring at the bed. "Don't go getting any ideas." Josh chuckled, hiding his desire to pull her down on the soft surface and make love to her until the sun rose. "We have work to do."

Donna looked pale, not quite following the conversation. "I haven'been in here since..." She couldn't finish the sentence and he didn't need her to. Images of Josh in the operating room sprung to her minand she shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the images. 

"I didn't think." He stopped and moved toward her. 

"It's okay. It just caught me off guard." She sighed and moved to sit awkwardly on the bed. Understanding that she needed a distraction Josh changed the subject.

"So what do I need for the trip?" Donna chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"A good suit and tie. Not the Saturday morning cartoon ones yowear."

"What's wrong with my ties?"

"You look like you're on your way to school pictures in seventh grade."

"It's just a tie."

"Josh, you don't understand the power of a good tie. You can make Republicans cower in fear, and women's knees go weak if you have right look." Josh huffed.

"Fine, they're in there. Have at it." She moved into the mess thawas his closet. Practically whimpering at the disarray, she started sorting through the clothes.

"I'll be right back." Josh wandered down to the basement of his town house in search of his laundry. Cursing as he tripped over a box hgroped for the light. He wondered how one man could accumulate so much stuff. He had forgotten everything that was stowed down in thbasement apartment. The realtor had mentioned something about renting out the space but Josh had never needed the money. Stopping suddenly he took a closer look at the area. "DONNA!" When he heard no response he bellowed again. "Donna!"

"What?" She stood at the top of the stairs with her hand angrily on her hip.

"Come here for a minute." He gestured anxiously from the landing below.

"If it's a spider, kill it yourself. I'm off duty."

"Donnatella!"

"Joshua!"

"Just come here." Grunting with agitation she stomped down the stairs. With an excited grin he pulled her down the hallway into the large room. "What do you think?"

"I think this place is a mess. Do you ever throw anything away Josh?" Donna asked as she picked up a broken tennis racket.

"Hey careful with that, it was John McEnroe's. He snatched thracket from her. "I meant what do you think of the apartment?" Donna looked at him strangely for a moment before understanding settled in. 

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Donna turned and looked at boxes cluttered around the room.

"The realtor said it was a full apartment, but I never needed to renit out." He shrugged. "Come on, let's look around." He pulled hethrough the clutter into the reasonably sized apartment. There was a large bedroom, full bathroom, sitting room, office and small kitchenette as well as a separate street entrance.

"Josh, this is bigger than my apartment and I have a two bedroom. I could never afford a place like this." She gestured sadly around throom, but Josh just smiled. 

"That's the good thing about knowing the landlord." He took her hand and pulled her in front of him. "I can't give you a raise, but at least I can give you a good deal on a place to live." She just looked at him, trying not to raise her hopes. "What do you pay now?"

"Eight hundred a month." It was steep enough for her pocketbook; shcouldn't imagine what she would be paying when Cindy moved out.

"Five hundred sound fair?" Donna looked at him stunned.

"Are you serious?" Josh smiled and Donna found it contagious.

"It's not like I need the money." He shrugged. "It's more for appearance sake than anything." Donna's smile faded. 

"Appearances?"

"Yeah, if the press starts digging they are going to find a perfectly legal lease agreement and rent checks. I'll probably just turn around and use it to buy our groceries." Josh leaned back against the wall. "We can have Sam take care of it." Donna hadn't thought of the press.

"But I'll still be living in the same house as you."

"They don't know they are connected and you have your own door." Josh shrugged. "If they do camp outside the front door and get a picture of us, you work for me." He gestured wildly. "It wouldn't be the first time we were up all night working on a bill or prepping for a meeting."

"But Josh, we don't need another scandal." Donna lowered her head to hide the disappointment. Living in the same house with Josh was something she would jump at in a heartbeat if they didn't work in the white house. 

"It won't be. CJ will take care of anything that slips through."

"I don't know Josh." She looked up at him, doubtful.

"How about we run it by Leo tomorrow when I call him from the plane? If he has no objections then you've got a place to live." Josh stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "If he does then we will start looking for places when we get back just as planned."

She nodded, happier to let Leo make the decision. A larger, private apartment, downstairs from Josh that would actually save her threhundred dollars a month, how could she say no to that?

"If he says yes we have a lot of work to do." She pointed at all of the clutter. 

"I can put it all in storage." Donna opened a box of textbooks. 

"You really should have these out in your office, they could be useful for the research I always end up doing at four in the morning for you." She snickered at his scowl. 

"I guess we could set them up in the office down here. Give you real place to work."

"Is there a separate phone line down here?"

"I don't think so, but we can get one put in."

"I'll need internet and fax as well." Donna felt herself getting excited. 

"We'll start moving this stuff out this weekend and you can starmoving your things next week." Josh sighed loving the idea of having her under the same roof.

"Can I paint?" Josh snickered. 

"Donna, it's your place. You can do whatever you want. Just don't expect me to help." She smirked at the challenge, knowing in the end she could guilt him into anything. "I'm serious Donna." She just laughed and spun in the middle of the room like a dancer.

She knew she would have to deal with Josh popping in unannounced, but she lived with that anyway. Besides there was a lock on the door and she could just lock him out. She doubted he would be able to find key to the door in the clutter he called a home. "My own place!" 

Josh smiled as he watched her spin. He was warming up to the idea faster than he should have, and he knew Leo would be skeptical but his mentor would not stand in the way of the arrangement. He allowed hope to grow in his mind that once Leo warmed up to the idea of them living under the same roof he might accept the thought of Josh wanting to pursue a romantic relationship with Donna. As it wasevery muscle in his body was fighting to break his tenuous control and sweep her into his arms. The thought of touching her was making his heart pound rapidly in his chest. 

"Oh! I didn't realize how latit was. We better get you packed. We have to leave for the airport in four hours." 

Josh groaned, knowing the magical moment was over, but relented to the request, knowing in his heart that if he got his way there would be hundreds of others just like it. And Josh Lyman always got his way.


	4. His Other Half 4

 

**His Other Half**

**by: Daxis Steele**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
 **Rating:** TEEN  
 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended with the use of characters and situations from the West Wing.  
 **Summary:** It really shouldn't be all that difficult. If you love someone you tell them, at least that's what all the experts said. The experts didn't work in the White House though, and most of them weren't in love with their boss.  
 **Spoiler:** Through Season 2  


* * *

"Leo, are you sure you are alright with this?" Josh looked over his shoulder at the woman scribbling notes on index cards.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Not yet." Josh mumbled unconsciously an prayed Leo didn't hear him.

"I better be your first damn call if you decide there's somethinelse I should hear about." Josh flinched at his accusatory tone.

"There's nothing else Leo." The older man snorted. 

"Yeah right." Leo smirked from the other end of the phone, knowing it was only a matter of time before they pulled their heads out of the sand and started a relationship. "If you need any help..."

"You up for spending a day painting?" Leo groaned, much to Josh's delight. He chuckled and let him off the hook. "Don't worry about it. Don Quixote is coming to help." Leo snickered at the name for Sam. 

"You have anything I need to fill him in on?" The subject change was abrupt but not unusual as they moved on to the updates for the President.

"You might want to tell him you are shacking up with your assistanwhile you are at it."

"Yeah, cause a war in Israel and Republican interference with the health care bill will rank lower than his staff's living conditions." Leo snorted.

"You'd be surprised." Josh smirked at the phone knowing Leo was probably right. 

"You just want me to sit through a four hour lecture."

"Better you than me, Kid." Josh laughed and ended the call, making his way back to his seat.

"Well?" Donna looked at his stoic face with panic.

"Well what?" She scowled up at him, making it difficult to maintain his schooled _expression.

"What did he say?"

"Israel might go to war with Qumar." Josh shrugged. "But you already knew that."

"Josh!"

"Donna!" He snickered.

"What did he say about the apartment?" He smiled and dropped into the chair beside her. 

"Just don't make it a news cycle."

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled at her excitement. "He said it was the least wcould do, if personnel couldn't get their act together and compensate you for dealing with me." He scowled as he repeated Leo's unwarranted shot.

"He's right." Donna smirked and turned back to her cards. "So whare you going to rope into helping us move my stuff?"

"Us?" He smiled innocently until she pelted his arm. "Ow. Was that really necessary?" Donna shot him an impatient look. "Sam's coming over to help me move my stuff into storage while you pack. Then we'll bring the truck over to your place and help you." He frowned rubbing his arm. 

The morning flurry brought comfort to the people scurrying around the townhouse. They were like a private ballet weaving in and out, barely missing each other in the small space. For two months the danchadn't changed. Donna got up and turned on the coffee maker before waking Josh. He grumbled obscenities and wandered aimlessly into the direction of the bathroom to shower while she returned to her room to finish getting ready. Donna returned several minutes later and popped a bagel in the toaster as she flipped through the national section of the Washington Post. Josh came zipping out of the bathroom, pouring two cups of coffee and trading one for the other half of the paper. She huffed mockingly when he swiped half her bagel and skimmed the headlines. "Harrington got arrested lasnight." Donna smirked at his smug grin.

"Guess your meeting with him is cancelled." He nodded. 

"What's on my schedule today?"

"You're on the hill until one." He nodded, not looking up from the paper. 

"I'll grab lunch on the way back." Donna refilled her cup and turned back to the paper.

"Luigi's?"

"Sure. You want the usual?" She nodded, not that he paid attention. He knew her order by heart. 

"You better get going. You have a meeting with Matt Skinner itwenty minutes." Josh checked his watch. "Your watch sucks." He snickered. 

"So buy me a new one."

"Give me a raise." Shaking his head, he reached behind her to put his coffee cup in the sink. 

"I'll see you at the office." He kissed her swiftly and started toward the door. He was halfway out of the townhouse when they both stopped what they were doing and registered what happened. He stood tense for a moment before chalking it up to a comfortable routine. Whistling into the cool morning air, he hurried to the Capital Building.


	5. His Other Half 5

 

**His Other Half**

**by: Daxis Steele**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
 **Rating:** TEEN  
 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended with the use of characters and situations from the West Wing.  
 **Summary:** It really shouldn't be all that difficult. If you love someone you tell them, at least that's what all the experts said. The experts didn't work in the White House though, and most of them weren't in love with their boss.  
 **Spoiler:** Through Season 2  


* * *

Josh sat at his desk idly reading the newest polling data for HR720. He really should give it his full attention but his focus was rooted securely in the kitchen of his home twelve hours ago. It was such ainnocent gesture borne out of the comfortable routine he and Donna seemed to share. Kissing her goodbye was as natural as anything in his life, except it wasn't. It never happened before and he knew somewhere in his mind it should never happen again, but that didn't stop his heart from yearning for that intimacy. It wasn't as if he was asking for more, he just was expressing affection as one would a member of their family, and she was that. Donna was family after everything they went through following the shooting, at least that was how he would explain it to her when she burst into his office demanding an explanation. Confrontation was successfully avoided all day while he was on the Hill but he knew he would have to apologize when she got back from her ten minute dinner break. The problem was that he didn't want to apologize. He relished having someone tshare the intimate nuances of his life and was overjoyed Donna was the one filling that roll. He was terrified she would withdraw, pulback from his life as she had in the past. There were too manthings he took for granted that would leave a hole in his heart if stopped. He loved curling beside her on the couch and ridiculing the republicans on C-SPAN. A certain peace came with Donna's voice being the last thing he heard at night and her angelic face being the first thing he opened his eyes to in the morning, though he wished one day that it would be cradled on the pillow next to his, bathed in the ethereal glow of the morning. He shook his head with a groanWaxing the love sick poet was enough to hear Toby's ridicule in his head. The problem was that he was as love sick as they come. She staked her claim to his heart in a way no woman ever dared and he waterrified it would shatter if she decided to leave him again. Hlooked at the calendar and cursed. It looked like he would have another thing to apologize for today, not that he was surprised with the melodrama drowning his life today. It was the anniversary of the day she walked back into his life. The flowers should be here bnow, not that he risked looking at her desk when he snuck in his office via CJ's office. She would be upset again because she wouldn't understand what it really meant to him to see her her walk back into his life. She would see the note and it would cheapen his simple gesture in the kitchen. He should have Claudio after her confession last year and told him to cancel the yearly order but hcouldn't seem to stop himself from celebrating her return. Maybe this year he would tell her why.

Donna was livid when she read the card. For a moment this morning she allowed her heart to believe Josh meant something by the kisssomething more than habit. The elegantly scrawled "Happy Anniversary" on the vase of flowers broke her heart and for the first time in a month she was not looking forward to going home. She didn't want to think about him gloating over his victory in the room upstairs. After she told him about the hospital and the red lights she thought he was done with this childish dig. Snatching a file from the desk and throwing the card in the garbage, she stormed into his office. 

"We have a meeting in the Roosevelt Room with Leo in five minutes." 

Josh didn't look up when she thundered in the room. He didn't neeto see her face to feel her anger. If he had any doubt, the smack on the back of the head confirmed his suspicions. He could hear a sentence rattling around in the back of his mind. 'If it had been you I wouldn't have stopped for red lights.' He noticed the file shdropped on his desk and the furious silence that clung as she started to leave the office. 

"Donna." She was halfway down the hall when she finally calmed enough to notice the lack of malice in his voice. Reluctantly she turned and walked back to his office.

"Yes Joshua?" He grimaced at her tone as he came to meet her at the doorway. She was waiting for an apology but he couldn't brinhimself to give it to her.

"You gave me a gift last year, so now I'm going to return the favor." Her brow raised at the somber look on his face and she stepped inside allowing him to close the door. "It hurt." He didn't seem to intend to continue.

"I'm sorry?" He swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"When you left." A quiet steady voice caressed her heart but he wouldn't look her in the eyes. "I felt like I lost my best frienand it killed me. I was so relieved you came back that the day was marked in my mind forever. I wasn't celebrating the fact you anFreeride crashed and burned. I was celebrating the day you came back home to me." He shifted past her, and slid out the door into the corridor.

Donna stood stunned for a moment. She had no idea how to respond to the confession. Silently, she followed him down the hall and into the conference room. There was something softer in his eyes when he looked up at her. Josh pulled out the chair next to him and was relieved when she took it with a smile. "Are we okay?" She reached under the table and patted his knee.

"Yes Josh. We're okay." His grin quickly slid into the arrogant smirk she had come to know and begrudgingly love as Leo entered throom. 

"What do you have for me Leo?"


	6. His Other Half 6

 

**His Other Half**

**by: Daxis Steele**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
 **Rating:** TEEN  
 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended with the use of characters and situations from the West Wing.  
 **Summary:** It really shouldn't be all that difficult. If you love someone you tell them, at least that's what all the experts said. The experts didn't work in the White House though, and most of them weren't in love with their boss.  
 **Spoiler:** Through Season 2  


* * *

Sam snickered at his friend when he sat down in his kitchen. "What's the matter with you? Donna's not dating another republican is she?" Josh didn't find the humor in the statement.

"Almost as bad. She is talking to Esmeralda about her birthday."

"Her sister right?" Josh nodded as he took a bowl out of thcupboard and started filling it with ice cream. Why is that such a bad thing?"

"She wants to fly Donna out to Wisconsin for her thirtieth birthday. She and Vidala are planning a party for her birthday."

"What's wrong with that?" Sam incorrectly assumed Josh was upset because Donna was leaving him for a few days. They built quite the rhythm since Donna moved into the house and Sam knew his friend would miss Donna.

"She called me to extend the invitation to the senior staff and we started talking about what they were planning. She wouldn't listen to reason. Donna's going to hate every minute of it." Sam shook his head.

"Josh, are you telling me you know better than Donna's sisters whashe would want for her own party." Josh snorted indignantly at Sam.

"Please, that woman knows almost nothing about Donna. No one knows her better than I do." Sam rolled his eyes at the arrogant smirk. Donna paused just around the corner when she heard the conversatioin the kitchen. She wanted to snort at Josh's ego. He didn't reallknow her all that well either.

"Donna tells a different tale." A satisfied grin stretched over his features and Sam had the urge to laugh. 

"Just because I don't listen to her doesn't mean I don't hear." Donna bit back a snarl from her hiding spot.

"Huh?" Josh sighed, annoyed that Sam wasn't following him.

"If you doubt me then try me." He shrugged and grabbed a beer frothe fridge.

"Yeah, try him Sam." Donna whispered into the wall.

"Alright, what's her favorite song?" Josh rolled his eyes.

"Come on Sam you can do better than that. She loves anything by Yo Yo Ma, but she likes his version of Vivaldi's Andante the best."

"Really?" Sam was somewhat amazed that Josh knew the answer.

"Yo Yo Ma rules Sam. Next question." Donna smirked at his answer.

"Favorite color?"

"She'll tell you red, because everyone says she looks fantastic in it, but it's really navy blue because it makes her eyes sparkle. Is this the best you can do?" She bit her lip and supported her weighagainst the wall. How could he have known that?

"Favorite flower." She shook her head. There was no way he would get this one right. This was the man that still sent her carnations and daisies on the wrong anniversary every year.

"Now see here's where you run into some problems. There are two answers to this question, the responsible one and the real one." Sawaited for him to continue, somewhat intrigued. "Her favorite flower is the Hawaiian orchid but she thinks it's too expensive so she'ltell you heritage roses." She gasped into her hand.

"Wow." Sam sat for a moment trying to think of another question thawould be more challenging. "Alright, favorite food." Josh rollehis eyes again and hopped up on the counter.

"Depends on her mood. I would suggest always keeping Hagen Daas Crème De Leche on hand because that's all she'll eat when she has a bad day, especially when it's just starting to melt." He nodded tthe ice cream on the counter. "For a shindig like her sister is trying to throw for her..."

"Did you just say shindig?" Josh scowled and Donna had to fight noto laugh.

"Do you want the answer or not?" 

"Yes, Sam. We want the answer, now shut up!" Donna slapped her hand tightly over her mouth and waited to see if they heard her. 

Sam nodded and sat back quietly hiding his mirth. "She'll practically beg for Melon and Prosciutto or Shrimp Bruno from The Palm but if you really want to get her going the Palm's Veal Milanese with a Godiva Chocolate Cheesecake from the Cheesecake Factory." Sam was sufficiently impressed. 

"What's Esmeralda doing for the party?"

"A banquet hall full of a hundred people Donna isn't even close to anymore, let alone likes. She's going to be miserable because she's going to have to keep up appearances while choking down caviar and salmon, both of which she hates. She'll be forced to dance to hideous waltz music with the gomer her sister took on as a project to fix her up with when she would much rather be curled up on the couch with a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates mourning her birthday in front of a Cary Grant movie." Donna's hand fluttered against her lips as she fought the tears in her eyes. He really did know her better thaanyone.

"So what are you going to do for her birthday?" Josh shrugged.

"Congress isn't in session, so I'll probably fly out there and save her from her family." He had an extensive plan that he wasn't about to disclose to Sam. The man was a bigger gossip than Margaret. He was going to spend the weekend sweeping his fair Donnatella off heperfect feet. 

Donna tried to breathe steadily as she backed quietly toward the staircase. How could a man who made a career out of making republicans miserable be so sweet and considerate behind closed doors. She stilled her fluttering heart and made a noisy walk from the stair. "Josh!"

"Donna!" She walked into the kitchen, finding him sitting on the counter with an insufferable smirk and a melting bowl of Hagen Daas ice cream in his hand and she couldn't think of a time when he look sexier. This man was a god. Well a small one, she didn't want to inflate his already enormous ego. He handed over the ice cream and moved to make room for her on the counter. Sam was too amused when she hopped up next to him to point out the three other chairs around the kitchen table.

"How's the dragon lady?" Donna chuckled, not about to correct him.

"Insufferable." She dug into the ice cream with a vengeance. "She wants to set me up with a doctor." 

"Cause you had so much success with the last one she set you up with." Donna shot Josh a look and he immediately regretted the quiet murmur. "It's true. She finds the biggest gomers in Wisconsihoping you'll give up the, wait how did she put it?"

"Political pipe dream." Sam almost choked on his beer.

"Your sister does know where you work right?" Donna frowned annodded at their friend.

"Yeah, but she thinks I'm a glorified secretary." Sam noted with some interest that Josh's knuckles were growing awfully white as he choked the life out of his beer bottle. "I'm not looking forward tliving with her for four days."

"Four days?" Josh's eyes bugged out of his head. He wasn't sure hwas going to make it without her for that long. 

"Yes." To his relief Donna didn't look very happy about it as she took her vengeance out on her ice cream. Maybe he could talk her out of it.

"Alright. What do you say we forget about your birthday for awhile and you come with us to CJ's." Donna looked somewhat happier at the prospect of recovering her good mood as she grinned over at Josh.

"I thought this was a Senior Staff retreat." Sam just looked at her.

"Yeah, what's your point?" She looked at Josh, then back at Sam as she felt her heart thump in her chest. She was being included in senior staff events that had nothing to do with work.

"Oh." She smiled brightly and put her bowl in the sink. "I'll bright back." Sam watched with amusement as Josh's eyes followed her out the door.

"You going to tell her any time soon?" Josh looked over at his best friend.

"Tell her what."

"That you're in love with her." Josh started to protest then stopped himself with a sigh.

"I'm working on it."

Four days was too long, Donna noted as she looked across the room at her sister. Four days for tireless speeches on the wasteland that was her life, courtesy of Esmeralda and Vidala. 

She loved her sisters, really, but staying in a house with Esmeralda was worse than playing stalker to the guy at the embassy party a few years back. True her jobs for Josh had often been humiliating, but there were times, especially lately that were really good. 

It sickened her that her sister looked at her and saw nothing more than a lowly secretary and four days was just too long to try and reinforce her own selworth. She remembered now why she wasn't all that upset that Josh insisted she stay in Washington for all of those hospitals as her sister's words drifted into her mind. 

"I mean really Donnatella, you aren't getting any younger. All those long hours are giving you wrinkles. What kind of guy do you really think you are going to get with wrinkles? It's bad enough you are just a secretary." 

Donna bit her tongue. It would do no good to argue with her sister. The fact that she handled sensitive research and assignments that had no business falling in a secretary's hands would be lost on her sister, as would the simple address of her employment. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the files she was reading. Days off or not Josh was finally letting her spear head a somewhat important project and she wasn't going to screw it up. She was researching a list of organizations that were being proposed for the new budget and presenting her opinion to Josh on Monday when they returned home. He was trusting her to decide whether the money was going to be better spent on cancer research or homeless shelters and for one in hespotted history of questionable assignments for Josh she finally felt like she was making a difference in the world. Not that Esmeralda would ever see the glory in whittling down a list of one thousand to one hundred truly worthwhile projects. To her sister life was all about finding the right man with the right bank account and getting a seat on the right committees. 

Donna rolled her eyes again when her sister started yet another speech about this doctor she was going to try and hook her up with at the party. She didn't want the doctor. Couldn't Ezzie see that the perfect man lived upstairs from her little sister. The only man she ever needed was within her grasp, at least she thought he was. Things were changing in her life at a speed she couldn't quite comprehend but she wouldn't hop off this rollercoaster to save her life. Maybe it was the knowledge that Josh really paid attention to the things that were important to her, that he made a point to find out the things she loved without making a point of the effort. Something in the way he looked at her when he gave his impassioned explanation of the "anniversary" flowers told her she was coming to mean more to him than just an assistant. She almost jumped for joy when her cell phone interrupted Ezzie's holier than thou speech. She wondered momentarily if she would be so brazen if she was in thpresence of Jed Bartlett. Donna chuckled at the image of Bartlett chewing her sister a new one, somehow thinking it might be a tad more effective than Josh's last attempt to battle her sister on the phone. She scooped up the phone and couldn't fight the smile wheshe saw White House on the caller id. "Donna Moss."

"Good afternoon Donna."

"Hello sir." She looked slightly stunned and Esmeralda groaned. 

"Tell Josh that he's interrupted enough of your vacations." Donna stepped away from her sister and bit her lip.

"Am I disrupting something Donna?"

"No sir."

"I can't believe he makes you call him sir!" Donna shot an irritated glance at her sister.

"Is everything all right there?"

"Yes Mr. President." Donna noted with satisfaction that Esmeralda looked a bit ashen. "My sister is concerned Josh is taking advantage of me on my vacation sir." The leader of the free world actually chuckled at her quip. 

"Yes, I would imagine that he concerns your family." Donna smiled at the humor in his voice.

"Is there something I could help you with today sir? I know I'm not in the office but if you need something I can call one of the interns and see it's brought to you immediately."

"Is it so much to believe Donna that I would call to wish you a happy birthday?" She could hear the mirth in his voice and felt her breath hitch. 

"You called to wish me happy birthday?" Esmeralda's eyes were practically falling out of her head.

"I did indeed. Josh informed me that you were having a party to celebrate tonight, and as much as I hate it Leo told me the PrimMinister of France would be most put off if I ditched this boring State Dinner to party with my staff." She chuckled, relaxing immediately.

"I'm sure Prime Minister Chaneau would be very upset, although I do appreciate that you wanted to be here sir." In the last thirty yearof her life, Donna didn't think she ever saw her sister that envious. "Esmeralda extends her thanks as well." Donna was almost positive she could hear Sam laughing in the background. She was surJosh and Sam had something to do with this phone call. Sam would be the type to come to the rescue of a damsel in distress, even if the distress was from her own self absorbed sister. 

"Never the less I will be sending a messenger with your birthday gift this evening."

"Sir, that's not necessary. Really, I wasn't expecting a gift." Shreally wished she was back in Washington so she could hug him. 

"Non-sense. I'm the President Donna. It means I get to do things like this and you have to take them." She laughed and shook her head. 

"Yes sir."

"That's what I like to hear." She heard him groan and knew something had just been brought into his office. "Alright Donna, you have a nice weekend off and I will see you one Monday morning."

"Thank you Mr. President. I will." She couldn't wipe the smile off her face when she heard him disconnect. 

"The President of the United States just called to wish you happy birthday?" Donna smirked at her sister.

"Not bad for a lowly secretary with wrinkles." Esmeralda looked somewhat shocked by her tone. She really had been spending too much time with Josh. She was starting to gloat like him.


	7. His Other Half 7

 

**His Other Half**

**by: Daxis Steele**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
 **Rating:** TEEN  
 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended with the use of characters and situations from the West Wing.  
 **Summary:** It really shouldn't be all that difficult. If you love someone you tell them, at least that's what all the experts said. The experts didn't work in the White House though, and most of them weren't in love with their boss.  
 **Spoiler:** Through Season 2  


* * *

She wasn't difficult to find in the chaos of the party. She seemed to glow in the soft light of the candelabra. "How many votes have you brought in?" A snicker danced up his spine as her grin reached her eyes for the time that night. She didn't truly believe he woulleave the fast pace of Washington to come out and save her from the local gomers. Another tick joined the possible feelings beyond friendship column.

"I'm surprised Ezzie let you in the door. She was bitching all day about banning my self absorbed ass of a boss." He let an arrogant smirk loose.

"At least when I drag you to these things you're getting paid."

"I'm on salary Josh. You pay crap for overtime." He shrugged.

"Can we get out of here yet?" She smiled at his whine.

"Probably not."

"Are you telling me you would rather spend your hard earned day off with the dragon lady than your fun loving boss?" A brow arched in amusement.

"Are you talking about the same slave driver I know?" He scoffed and bounced on the balls of his feet anticipating a battle. It would be the first engaging spar he had since landing in the armpit that was Wisconsin.

"Donna!"

"Josh!" A few surrounding people threw shocked looks in their direction.

"Come on! This is boring!" He smirked. "Besides, I'm supposed tgive you the President's birthday present."

"Can't you find any republicans to irritate?" A boyish sparkle lit his eyes and her breath caught in her throat.

"Already found them. They're cowering in the bathroom." Donna rolled her eyes and prayed it wasn't anyone she knew, not that shknew half the people attending the party. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Josh, Esmeralda went to a lot of trouble for me. I haven't even eaten yet." She fought the urge to vomit when she looked over at thcaviar. 

"Right, like you really want to smash in a chair next to some gomer.""Doctor."

"Gomer." She couldn't help herself. She laughed despite her desirnot to fuel his ego and Josh felt his heart clench. "You'll havmuch more fun with me." A jolt of heat shot through her when she thought of all the things she considered doing. with him, more accurately, to him. Josh uncharacteristically bit back a smirk when he saw her flush. He was here to win her over, not tick her off.

"It would be rude for the guest of honor to leave." Josh rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"The President does it all the time."

"He's the Commander and Chief, it's allowed." She let out frustrated sigh when Esmeralda made her way toward the corner where they were cowering. She jumped slightly when she felt the hot breath on her cheek.

"I have Cary Grant, a bottle of wine and a cheesecake." Donngroaned, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Sold." Josh smirked. He was so da man."What am I going to tell Ezzie?"

"Tell her you have to fly back to DC tonight." He shrugged.

"That won't win any points." Donna wanted to kill her sister at the moment. "Besides, I'm staying with her."

"Blame it on me, she hates me anyway. We'll stop by and pick up your bag." Her breath hitched. Was he really asking her to come back this hotel for the night? She could feel her heart fluttering again at the thought of spending her night off in a room alone with her greatest fantasy.

"Cheesecake and Cary grant?"

"Godiva Chocolate Cheesecake."

"From the Cheesecake Factory?" He nodded smugly. She snapped her mouth shut before she voiced her recent discovery that his ego was well deserved. The man was a God.

"If you don't make me talk to your sister I'll throw in a foot massage." Donna looked down at her impossibly high spiked heels and let loose a suffering moan.

"Go get the car." He bounce excitedly.

"Five minutes or I eat the cheesecake myself." She shoved him away from her with a laugh.

"Go." Donna watched him for a moment before skirting around a dancing couple and out of her sister's view. "Mom?"

"What is it sweety? You look miserable." Donna pulled out the oldest trick in her bag. 

"Mom, she's trying to hook me up with a pimply faced med student." 

Her mother chuckled. 

"Please tell me I can go home now. I was good really. I stayed for three hours of public humiliation." 

Rosamina Moss laughed at her daughter."This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain roommate I saw running out of here?" Donna sighed.

"Mom, he brought Cary Grant and cheesecake! You of all people know the power of Cary Grant!" Her mother only laughed harder eliciting a broad grin from her youngest daughter. "Haven't I endured enough destruction of my psyche for one night?" Rosamina frowned when a modicum of pain appeared in her daughter's eyes. She really needeto talk to Esmeralda about interfering in Donnatella's life. It took years for Donna to finally come out of her shell and she was positive Josh had something to do with her new found confidence.

"Get out of here, I'll take care of your sister." Donna grinned anhugged her mother tightly. 

"Thanks mom!" 

For a moment as she ran out the door she forgot she was thirty today. She felt like she did on her thirteenth birthday when Danny Harrison pulled her behind the bleachers for a kiss. She was almost skipping when she left the reception hall.

Josh sat nervously in his rental car and stared at the cell phone in his hand. With a trembling sigh he hit the speed dial button and waited. "McGarry."

"Leo." Leo felt apprehension creep into his spine when Josh didn't say anything further.

"What did you do?" Josh looked at the bag in the back seat and shook his head.

"Nothing." Leo wasn't phased. 

"What are you about to do?"

"Something monumentally stupid." Leo couldn't fight the smirk as he looked up at the man standing in the connecting doorway.

"Does this have anything to do with Donna?"

"Leo, about the President's gift, you know what that means right?" 

Jed Bartlett snickered.

"We do indeed Josh." Josh jumped slightly at the other voice on the line.

"Hello Sir." 

"Josh?" Leo drew his attention back to his voice. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes."

"Then don't screw it up." Josh felt his bones sag into the seat. "We'll deal with CJ later." He grimaced slightly at the mention of CJ.

"Thanks Leo."

"Good luck." Josh felt his palms sweat when he saw Donna exit the building. She looked like an angel in her silver gown. After a few steadying breaths he finally managed to croak a goodbye before disconnection the call. Donna smiled as she slid in the car next to him.

"Was that Leo?" He nodded.

"And the President." She chuckled.

"What did they want?" Forcing his heart beat to even out he turned the key and focused on driving as he answered. 

"To make sure I gave you his present. He doesn't trust his messenger." Donna laughed outright.

"I imagine with your memory he would be a little nervous." Josh shot her an annoyed look before turning back to his task.

Donna's heart stopped when she stepped inside the hotel room. He must have gotten the presidential suite because the comfortable living room faced a fireplace, with flames roaring, that she knew wasn't found in the majority of rooms at this hotel. On the coffee tablsat an elaborate arrangement of Hawaiian orchids and Donna could feel tears tickling her eyes. When she managed to tear her gaze from the flowers she found Josh popping a cork out of the bottle of wine shbought the week before and opening her box of chocolates. "Wow."

"I told you, you would have more fun with me." She noticed an odd hesitancy in his voice that seemed completely out of place for a man of his arrogance. Donna looked at Josh as he sat nervously on the couch of his suite. 

"Josh? Are you alright?" He gulped visibly and then nodded. 

"Yeah." He gestured for her to join him, stilling his need to touch her by pouring the wine. "That's for you." He gestured to the box on the table and waited nervously while she removed the wrapping.

"Is this from the President?" He nodded. 

"He sort of over heard Sam and I talking about how wrong Esmeralda was, about how much you really do." He looked slightly apologetic. 

"Josh what did he do?" Donna felt her nerves bunch.

"Open it and see." He waited with baited breath as she opened the box and reveled a leather portfolio. She gasped when she discovered the paper inside. 

"Go ahead Sir." 

Donna didn't even see him dial the phone, let alone know who he was talking to. She took the phone as he held it to her ear.

"Donnatella Moss, reposing special trust and confidence in your integrity, prudence and ability, I designate you to the post oSenior Analyst of Domestic Policy and Special Assistant to thPresident. And I do authorize you to execute and fulfill the duties of that office with all the powers and privileges and subject to the conditions prescribed. It is affirmed by my signature and affixewith the Seal of of the Unites States."

"Sir?" Josh smiled and took her hand.

"He's offering you a promotion Donna."

"Josh?" He snickered at the amused voice on the other end of the phone. 

"I think she's in shock sir." He turned back to Donna. "Do you accept?" She seemed to snap back to reality. 

"Do I get a raise?" Jed Bartlett and the entire senior staff coulbe heard laughing on the other end of the line. 

"Yes Donna, you get a raise."

"Of course I accept!" Josh leaned forward, capturing her tears with the tips of his fingers. 

"Congratulations." The rest of the phone conversation was a blur as her eyes locked with Josh.

"Thank you sir." Josh said with a smirk as he hung up thphone. "Are you alright?" Donna's smile was genuine, but somewhat fearful.

"What does this mean, exactly? Senior Analyst of Domestic Policy? There is no such thing." Josh smiled.

"You've been doing it for three years now." She looked at him confused. "Donna, do you know how much I rely on your opinion? I trust you to research everything on an issue and tell me what's important. You influence what we do more than you could ever know.Tears started to fall again. How could she ever consider walkinaway from this man? He was everything to her. "Now you just get the title to match."

"But this means I'm not your assistant any more." He frowned and nodded. "Am I going to be banished to the steam pipe trunk distribution venue?" He chuckled and shook his head. 

"No. You're still working with me, you just report to Leo now. You are officially Senior Staff."

"I don't even work for you now?" He shook his head, waiting to seif she would make the same connection that he made when Bartlett brought the plan to his attention. "That's means we can..." Shsnapped her mouth shut, horrified that she started to say her desires out loud.

"Finish what we started in the kitchen." Josh leaned forward, slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away from him if hefeelings differed from his. When his lips found hers, Donna wabathed in intense passion that made her knees weak. She pulled back, breathless, and fought to regain a grasp of everything going on around her.

"Josh?"

"I can't even tell you how long I've wanted to do that. I've loveyou for years." Her mind was reeling. Forget possibly having feelings for her, he just confessed loving her. She didn't know how this birthday could get any better. "I'm going to go out on a really big limb here and hope you maybe feel the same way." Unable to find words to articulate her feelings she just nodded. "Good, because if you didn't I would have to take your present back and I'm not sure I could handle that." Donna noticed his hands tremble as he reached into the bag on the table and removed a small box. Numbly her fingers curled around the box as he placed it in her hand and shifted nervously as he waited for her to open it. Donna held her breath ashe opened the present and found a jewelry box inside. Butterflies seemed to fly bombing patterns around her stomach as she palmed the small velvet box. He couldn't have, could he? Carefully she opened the box and let out a relieved sob when she saw a sparkling diamond staring up at her. "Donna?" Josh started to panic when she sobbed. Had he misread her feelings?

"Oh Joshua." He was stunned when her lips were suddenly consuming his. Snapping out of his daze he deepened the kiss, pulling her bodflush to his chest.

"Is that a yes?"

"You haven't asked me anything yet." She smirked and fought to regain control of the desire spinning her in a hundred differendirections.

"Marry me."

"That wasn't a question."

"Donna!"

"Josh!" Her eyes glimmered as a wide smile broke out on her face. "I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it?" He looked slightly discouraged. 

"You're a master politician. I'm sure if you tried hard enough you could convince me." He looked completely baffled.

"Um, I brought cheesecake?" Laughter tore through her as she pulled him onto the couch next to her and curled against him. 

"Not what I had in mind, but I guess it will do." She shot him a coy smile as she slid the ring on her finger. "For now." Finally on bard with what she was trying to tell him, Josh swept her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

"I'm sure I can find more creative uses for the cheesecake."


	8. His Other Half 8

 

**His Other Half**

**by: Daxis Steele**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
 **Rating:** TEEN  
 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended with the use of characters and situations from the West Wing.  
 **Summary:** It really shouldn't be all that difficult. If you love someone you tell them, at least that's what all the experts said. The experts didn't work in the White House though, and most of them weren't in love with their boss.  
 **Spoiler:** Through Season 2  


* * *

Epilogue

Donna felt her heart swell as she looked around the hotel room. Ifour short months everything in her life had changed, not that she would do any of it differently. She wondered briefly if they were moving too fast, but quickly pushed the thoughts from her mind as shremembered a conversation with CJ a few months ago. 

Shortly after she returned from visiting her father in the hospital she, Josh and CJ went out for lunch and were discussing the latest office antics. CJ laughed at the usual banter between the two and threw out a comment that drained the blood from both of their faces in a matter of seconds. "I swear you two are worse than an old married coupleIf I didn't know better, I'd think you were." They had been playing the part of people in a relationship in every way except the bedroom since she moved into his townhouse. 

"Morning." Josh couldn't wipe the smug grin off his face as he looked over at her glowing complexion. There was contentment in her eyes, and he knew without a doubt he put it there. 

"Morning." Donna kissed him quickly before sliding out of the bed and pulling on his dress shirt. "Get up. We have a lot to do today before we head home." Josh groaned, his obvious plans to stay in bed as long as possible now spoiled.

"Donna! Day off, hotel room, big bed...any of this ring a bell." 

She smirked and leaned to kiss him, deftly avoiding the hands trying to pull her back under the covers. 

"Josh, we live together. We have an entire house to christen." He moaned in anticipation.

"How I love the way you think." His hands rose to cradle his head as he watched her wander around the room, arrogant smirk plastered on his face. He didn't even bother to hide his interest when her milky thighs peeked out from under the dress shirt. Donna looked over at him and rolled her eyes but the act was spoiled by the content peace relaxing her features.

"Get up." He jumped when she flung a pair of jeans in hiface. "We're going to visit my family." The idea of spending the day in a battle with Esmeralda squashed his horny little monster like a bug.

"Donna!"

"Josh!"

"I just gave you a mind blowing birthday. What are you torturing me?" She snickered and pulled on his spare jeans. They would havno choice but to see Esmeralda because they neglected to pick up hebag the night before.

"So you don't want to be there when I tell Ezzie I'm a newly appointed member of the Senior Staff, or that I'm off limits to gomers?" A boyish grin slid over his face at the idea and he hopped out of bed in all his naked glory. 

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Donna broke into hysterics. 

"You want to get dressed? I think CJ would be pissed if Ahab met your adoring fans." He looked down at his state of dress anshrugged. He was a god after all. "Joshua!" Smirking he grabbehis clothes and threw them on as quickly as possible. 

"Come on Donna! I want to make the ice queen squirm." Donna rolled her eyes. For a master political negotiator he seemed to spend an ungodly amount of time acting like a three year old. She thanked her lucky stars Sam wasn't here to encourage him.

If ever there was a moment for a camera it was now Donna thought ruefully. Her mother had made a modest lunch after her bout of crying and hugging, and then she, Josh and her parents moved to the living room. Josh and her father debated policy with animated intensity and her mother smiled proudly at the pair. Despite the fact the Josh often kept her from coming home for holidays, her parents knew if Donna really wanted to leave he wouldn't have stopped her, so unlike Esmeralda they held no ill will towards their futurson-in-law. In retrospect, they were immensely grateful that he helped Donna find her niche in the world. "Donnatella Obsidian Moss!" Donna flinched and turned to see Esmeralda storm in the doowith Vidala in toe. She saw Vidala's apologetic look and knew this was going to be a horrendous tirade.

"Is this unfortunate naming curse really hereditary?" She heard her father laugh at Josh's hushed question. 

"How dare you walk out last night after I went to all the trouble of throwing you that party. And poor Jeffery, I had to explain to him that my insensitive little sister dumped him to run off to answer phones for her boss! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?" She scowled. "It's no wonder you can't even manage to hang on to a man long enough to get a third date!"

"That's enough!" Esmeralda started when Josh's voice boomed througthe living room and he jumped up in her face, but just quickly her scowl returned.

"Don't even get me started on you." She moved to crowd him. "I mean what the hell is wrong with you, you power hungry ego-maniac? She's just a secretary for God's sake! What the hell was so important you had to yank her out of her own party?" Donna sat stunned, registering the miniscule tremor in Josh's hand and knew he was reigning in his urge to strangle her sister with everything he had for her benefit. 

"Not that you bothered to even ask your sister if she would be sinclined to be your latest social charity case while you shoved her in a corner of a room full of people she never met, but aside from your complete lack of consideration where Donna is concerned she is hardly a secretary. She was on a teleconference with the President being appointed Senior Analyst of Domestic Policy meaning she outranks ninety five percent of the employees in the White HouseNot to mention she's Senior Staff. In case you didn't pay attention in civics that means she's one of the President's personal advisors."

"Josh." Donna reached out taking his arm in a hope to calm his anger. He had always been protective of her and her role in the administration but she never thought she would see him go to war for her with her own family. She shook her head and looked at her feet. "I'm sorry." 

"You shouldn't apologize for this asshole Donna." Donna's head shot up and she stared at Esmeralda with utter amazement.

"I was apologizing to him not for him. I would appreciate it if yodidn't speak about my fiancé that way." Esmeralda's eyes grew in comical proportions.

"You're marrying your boss? God Donna, how pathetic can you be?"

"Esmeralda Savina Moss! You will apologize to your sister this instant!" Esmeralda flinched at her mother's outrage. 

"Mother..."

"I sat by for twenty years and let you twist Donna into a shell of the woman she was because you couldn't stand the embarrassment of a bad marriage. I will not let you destroy her future because your husband can't keep his damn libido in his pants! If you have a problem with your life, deal with it. Stop taking it out on your sister." Donna was shocked, and evidently so were her father and Vidala. "I couldn't be more proud of what she did, on her own. Shdidn't need a man to make her whole. I let you force her into tharelationship with that horrible weasel in college and watched her suffer because she was too scared to disappoint her perfect sister. I will not let you force her to walk away from her life again to make you happy. She found what she was looking for and she is blessed to have a wonderful man to share it with, so suck it up and be happy foher."

"But mama, he's her boss. She'll be the town whore." The sharp slap caught Josh off guard as Donna's hand flew through the air. 

"Aside from the fact I don't work for Josh, I work for his boss, it won't matter to me one damn bit if your social circle thinks I'm whore. The people that matter know the truth and as for the rest of them, they're pig headed, republicans." A mixture of pride and humor sparkled in Josh's eyes as he listened to her. "I love you Esmeralda but if you ever treat me like this again or make Josh feel anything but welcome in this family I will walk away from you and never look back." 

Thomas Moss beamed at his youngest daughter. She was truly a stunning woman with a heart of gold, and he knew from the long nightin the hospital that she was the one that kept Josh on the right track. She had an innocent compassion for people that he knew would keep the hardcore politicians in the White House from forgetting why they were really there. He knew he owed Josh for giving her a chance and nurturing her self confidence, though he wasn't completely thrilled with letting is baby go after all these years of taking care of her. He looked over at Rosalina and smiled. 

"Josh, Donna said you had a late flight. Why don't we go show off this stunning woman of yours to my colleagues. I work with a few republicans I'm itching to unleash her on." Josh's proud smile was all Thomas needed to see to reaffirm his faith in their relationship.

"Daddy." He looked over at his oldest daughter, catching a glimpsof Vidala smirking behind her. Apparently he wasn't the only one waiting for Donna to give Esmeralda a firm, how did the kids say it these days, smack down.

"Put a cork in it Ezzie. Your mother and I are going to go brag tthe Country Club that our little girl and our future step son terrorize Republicans for breakfast." Josh laughed heartily and shook the man's hand. 

"It would be my pleasure."

"Come on sweetie, let's go make Paul Whitter squirm in his seat. I had to listen to him brag about Jaime getting a job in the mayors office for three weeks and I want pay back." Donna smiled at her father, throwing one last hopeful look at her sister. Apparently today was not going to be the day Ezzie accepted she wasn't five years old anymore. Hopefully things would calm down by the time they got back for Christmas.

"Are you coming V?" Vidala smirked.

"To watch you lambaste my ex father in law? Of course!" She stepped from behind Esmeralda and shook Josh's hand. "You better take care of her."

"I will." 

Moving to hug Donna, Vidala whispered excitedly in her ear."Do you think you can hook me up with that really hot speech writer?"

"Sam?" 

Vidala nodded and Donna burst out laughing. 

"I don't think he could handle a Moss." 

She turned to Josh for confirmation. "He'll be hiding under his desk after five minutes." Josh woulalmost pay to see it after all the years Sam laughed at his expense when Donna was on one of her "my boss needs training" kicks. 

"It would be a hell of a show. Toby'll even bring the popcorn. Yoshould fly back with us." Donna groaned. Sam didn't stand a chance.

"Josh."

"Donna." 

She rolled her eyes and tried to wrap her mind around how surreal the weekend had been. She got a promotion, a raise, a fiancé and her sister off her back all in the span of twenty four hours. "Come on, let's go find you a republican to harass before yomake Sam's life hell."

"After you." He smirked and gestured for her to lead the way. Aleast she knew life with Josh would never be boring. Slipping her hand into his, she pulled him out in to the bright sunlight and ignored Esmeralda's scowls. Sooner or later she would come around and when she did Donna would be waiting. For now she had the blessing of the rest of her family, both here and in Washington. Threst would work itself out in the end.


End file.
